Battle of Taliwa
The Battle of Taliwa was fought in Ball Ground, Georgia in 1755. According to Cherokee folklore, it was mainly fought over land disputed between the Cherokees and Creek, with the Cherokees winning. However, the invading Overhills Cherokee Army was over 100 miles away from Taliwa, and Taliwa was not a Muskogee-Creek town. A major aspect of the Cherokee folklore is the story of a heroic young widow. Nan'yehi (later Nancy Ward), who at 18 years old, took up her slain husband's gun, and singing a war song, led the Cherokees to victory in this battle over land.According to the "Women's Studies" of Central Oregon Community College website on 17th and 18th century women This won her the title of "Warrior Woman", and lasting respect as a Cherokee tribal leader. Cherokee folklore describes the war between the Cherokees and the Muskogees as being over disputed hunting grounds in what is now North Georgia, The last phase of the war lasted from 1753–1755. However, the war actually began in 1715 after the Cherokees invited all of the Muskogean leaders (there was no Creek tribe then) to a diplomatic conference in the Cherokee town of Tugaloo, at the headwaters of the Savannah River. At the behest of a Cherokee conjurer, the Cherokee hosts murdered all of the Creek leaders in their sleep, thus precipitating a fifty year long war. The English and French maps of the period show only a very small area in the northeastern tip of what is now Georgia, ever being occupied or claimed by the Cherokees, so the story of the joint hunting grounds is a myth. The Cherokees remember the Battle of Taliwa a great victory over the Muskogee-Creeks. However, actual archives from the period tell an opposite story. First of all, northwestern Georgia was claimed by France and occupied by their Indian allies, the Apalachicola. The Muskogee-Creeks were allies of the Colony of Georgia and Great Britain. The Muskogees never were known to have lived in northwestern Georgia and did not claim it as their territory. The word, Taliwa, in fact, is not Muskogee-Creek, but the Apalachicola word for "town." It is unlikely that the Muskogee-Creeks, as allies of Great Britain, would have fought on behalf of a tribe, allied with France. French military maps of the period show all of what is now northwestern Georgia to be occupied by tribes allied with France until 1763. In fact, in 1757, a large contingent of Upper Creeks, allied with France, relocated from what is now north-central Alabama to northwestern Georgia to reinforce the Apalachicola. They remained in the region till 1763. So, the Cherokees may have burned the Apalachicola town of Taliwa, but they did not occupy northwest Georgia, until given that region by the British in 1763. Evidence which refutes the Cherokee version of the Cherokee-Muskogee War is in the archives of the Georgia Historical Society. The letters and reports of Georgia colonial officials and traders describe a series of devastating attacks between 1750 and 1755 on the Valley Cherokee towns in North Carolina and Lower Cherokee towns in northeastern Georgia, which left the region depopulated and being used as Creek hunting grounds. These reports are confirmed by a map prepared by Dr. John Mitchell in 1755, which shows all of the Valley and Georgia Cherokee towns burned and abandoned in that year. The State of Georgia historical marker described below, reflects the Cherokee folklore version of the Cherokee-Muskogee War. Historical landmark The Georgia State Historical Landmark is located on Georgia State Highway 372 by Ball Ground's downtown railroad crossing. It states: BATTLE OF TALIWA Two and one-half miles to the east, near the confluence of Long-Swamp Creek and the Etowah River, is the traditional site of Taliwa, scene of the fiercest and most decisive battle in the long war of the 1740's and 50's between the Cherokee and Creek Indians. There, about 1755, the great Cherokee war chief, Oconostota, led 500 of his warriors to victory over a larger band of Creeks. So complete was the defeat that the Creeks retreated south of the Chattahoochee River, leaving their opponents the region later to become the heart of the ill-fated Cherokee Nation. 028-1 GEORGIA HISTORICAL COMMISSION 1953. References Category:Conflicts in 1755 Category:Cherokee County, Georgia Category:History of the Cherokee Category:Muscogee Category:1755 in North America